Theodore McClellan
Theodore Alois McClellan (January 26, 1860 - October 26, 1957) was the 4th Prime Minister of the Empire of Chawosauria between January 1, 1920, to December 31, 1929. McClellan was born to the McClellan family in Boston, in 1860, within a year before the American Civil War. During the Civil War, his father fought in the war. After the Civil War ended in 1865, he went to West Point, New York, and Catholic School. In 1878, he enrolled to Oxford University in England and graduated there in 1882 and after his graduation, he met the Queen and the Prime Minister in 1883. In 1886, he met his future wife, Samantha Wellington, and had Nicholas in 1900, thus intermarrying into the Wellington family. McClellan developed a very, physically close friendship with Garfield Lucas Webster in his time in Oxford, their friendship was so physically close that this relationship was rumored to be a homosexual relationship despite no evidence of these claims, Homosexuality was socially and legally unacceptable in the United States and the United Kingdom back in the early 20th century, and after Webster and McClellan's deaths, LGBT rights in both countries have significantly progressed, the UK's process on gay rights was more drastic. McClellan was nominated Prime Minister by Emperor Santiago in 1919 after Garfield Webster was badly sick from the Spanish Flu of 1918-1920, after being nominated, McClellan was assigned to the British Liberal Party and led the party through the 1919 Chawosaurian legislative elections, where McClellan gained 36 seats and won the popular vote despite finishing second place, the last Prime Minister-designate to lose a preterm election until Jonathan Sidney MacCarthy III in the 2019 Chawosaurian legislative elections a century from here. McClellan came to office with a chaotic post-WWI environment landing on his feet, the Revolutions of 1917-1923, the Spanish Influenza pandemic of 1918 to 1920, Bolshevism overflowing in the Russian Civil War, resulting in the birth of the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics, widely known as the Soviet Union, and the Red Scare popping up in America. The end result of the Russian Civil War, which resulted in a Communist victory, painted a big stain on McClellan's prime ministerial legacy, McClellan was sending troops to fight Chawosaurian supporters of the Bolsheviks and Chawosaurian civilians widely opposed any involvement in a foreign war. McClellan withdrew troops from Russia in 1923 when the Russian Civil War ended but McClellan secretly gave aid to Chawosaurians who were part of the resistance against Soviet rule in Central Asia, putting McClellan at risk of impeachment proceedings which never happened. During the First Red Scare attributed by the Russian Revolution, which also caused the Russian Civil War, and the Bootlegging of Alcohol during Prohibition, McClellan was Prime Minister during the Roaring 20s, where McClellan continued his predecessor's progressive policies, but also implemented some conservative policies as well, thus making McClellan a moderate Republican. When the Stock Market crashed in 1929 on the ruling Republican Party' watch, Republicans faced a heated backlash for this, this drove McClellan into a fear state as a Republican himself, and he declined the opportunity of a second term. McClellan advocated for a compromise candidate to succeed him, a Progressive Democrat named Jonathan Davgon Bismarck X, who McClellan and Webster have personal relations with, especially when the two men died, their families intermarried into the Bismarck family. In the 1925 midterm elections, McClellan won a wide landslide victory of 415 seats to 185 opposition seats, winning the popular vote with an 84% of the vote to the opposition's 16.0% of the vote. Winning him his greatest supermajority in his Premiership. McClellan represented the "new liberal" faction of the Liberal Party UK, while Classical Liberals such as Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII, strongly opposed social liberalism. After years of retirement between 1930 to 1955, McClellan mourned for the death of Garfield Webster in 1955, McClellan was so upset he lived the final two years on earth in grief for Webster's death, in 1957, McClellan developed an unknown heart disease (cardiovascular disease) for smoking over 10 cigars every two hours motivated by grief, months later, he died on October 26, 1957, at the age of 97, in Anchorage, AK. McClellan was possibly buried with Garfield Webster. Since McClellan's death in 1957, he is rated as a "C+ prime minister", McClellan is substantially criticized for his failures in handling the post-WWI apocalypse, and his retreat from the prime ministership over the Great Depression in 1929, while others praised and credited him for successfully showing unifying leadership during his early premiership by uniting Chawosaurians and kept Chawosauria safe. McClellan's premiership was condemned by historians as being "too authoritarian in reaction to the rise of the Soviet Union" and like his predecessor Garfield Webster, McClellan was revered as more of a dictator rather than a legitimate democratic leader. Today as of the year 2020, McClellan is still the last Prime Minister affiliated with the U.S. Republican Party. Early Life Theodore Alois McClellan was born on January 26, 1860, in Boston, Massachusetts, to Wolfgang Ísbiǫrn McClellan and Sequoia Anna McDaniels, in Civil War-era America. McClellan grew up from the Civil War to the post-Civil War era, in 1863, the three-year-old Theodore McClellan met President Abraham Lincoln, and his family voted for him in the 1864 elections, foreshadowing the young McClellan's political affiliation. During the American Civil War draft riots, the McClellans were so concerned of keeping the young Theodore McClellan safe from the rioters, deciding to move to Essex County. Once the American Civil War was over in 1865, and President Lincoln was assassinated by a Confederate terrorist, McClellan's mother encouraged him to get active in politics, and never join the likes of these "Southern Democrat brutes", although ironically his mother was from the South. McClellan attended an Episcopalian boarding school and received a scholarship to the University of Oxford. In 1878 or 1879, McClellan moved to Oxford, England, and entered the University of Oxford, where he met two friends, Garfield Lucas Webster, and Malcolm Lyons MacKenzie Wilson. It is Garfield Webster who Theodore is gonna have a much closer relationship with, but closer than a regular relationship. Throughout the whole Oxford tenure, Theodore and Garfield were trouble making but secretly closer friends, and they became blood brothers, swearing loyalty to each other with this blood ritual. McClellan's brother, Wolfgang II, not liking this strange relationship Theodore was having with Garfield Webster, Wolfgang II asked Theodore to never see Garfield again, but Wolfgang II got furious when he learned Theodore took a blood oath with Garfield, Wolfgang II learned this when Theodore was seen of carrying an unknown blood-borne infection but was luckily turned out not to be deadly or contagious. Wolfgang II threatened to either assault or kill Garfield but Theodore showed fierce loyalty to Garfield by defending him and taking his side as part of his blood oath with Garfield. Garfield had the same problem with his parents about his strange relationship with Theodore, and Garfield also showed fierce loyalty to Theodore, Garfield's mother learned of the blood oath Garfield had with Theodore, and she got furious over it, Garfield's parents, George and Elisabeth, both hated Theodore, and Theodore's parents, Wolfgang sr, and Sequoia, both hated Garfield. Theodore and Garfield continued to see each other their whole lives, defying their families, and their friend, Malcolm Wilson, was too unhappy with the closeness of Garfield and Theodore. In 1880, Malcolm was helping Theodore unpacking his luggage after returning from his Christmas vacation to Scotland, Malcolm discovered poems in Theodore's suitcase that expresses fierce admiration to Garfield Webster, creeped out, Malcolm and Theodore had an argument that Malcolm got angry and threw the poems into the fireplace, one poem survived, and it reads "One thing I admire of Garfield Webster is his self-confidence, his ego, and his self-preservation, his talents of determination, his cunning, and his seduction is what I most admire about Garfield". Garfield showed his cunningness by occasionally taking advantage of Theodore for his own self-pleasure, and Garfield showed his cunningness more by seducing other women to have sex with him. Garfield Webster at times hated Theodore but expressed love for Theodore, Theodore was the same way with Garfield. Garfield drew pictures of Theodore's corpse but drew pictures of Theodore having sex. Theodore was pleased with Garfield's dark but romantic mind. Garfield would attempt to impress Theodore by getting in trouble with the professor, sexually harassing female students by groping them, even in front of the classroom, in an attempt to show Theodore his sexual nature. Garfield's distraction towards Theodore caused Theodore to do poorly in his grades, and Theodore on spring break gets hammered by his father for doing poorly. Theodore distanced himself from Garfield to focus on his college work, and Garfield focused on his because he felt Theodore neglected him. In 1883 or 1885, both Garfield and Theodore graduated, and both made up. With the two men no longer in college, they lived a secret life together, living in Wycoller, England from 1883 to 1884. By 1884, Webster would move to the United States, while McClellan followed, the two men moved to Boston and the two men lived in Salem. In 1891, Garfield Webster and Theodore McClellan heard of Chawosauria, and both moved there sometime in 1900. In 1891, Theodore McClellan and Garfield Webster met Samantha Wellington, a member of the Wellington family, Theodore and Garfield both shared Samantha everynight apparently, but in 1893, Garfield began to neglect Samantha to Theodore, and on October 4, 1896, Theodore married Samantha, although Samantha was 17 and Theodore was 36. In 1900, with Garfield attending the birth, Samantha and Theodore had a son named Nicholas. Theodore and Samantha appointed Garfield as Nicholas' godfather, an offer Garfield accepted. In 1903, Samantha and Theodore attempted to have another child but was never successful, so Samantha attempted to get pregnant by Garfield, but that was also unsuccessful. The McClellans were stuck with only one son, but they realized raising one child would save them money anyway. Pre-Premiership McClellan entered Chawosaurian politics in 1903, in 1904, he supported Theodore Roosevelt in the 1904 elections, and became a Republican. Woodrow Wilson era 1912 U.S. Presidential Election In the 1912 elections, McClellan supported Theodore Roosevelt again for a third term, but there was trouble in the Republican Party, the party establishment wanted to reelect President Taft, but against McClellan's wishes as a Republican himself, McClellan voted for Roosevelt in the primaries. Roosevelt won the popular vote, but lost the nomination to the President. In the 1912 Republican National Convention, McClellan, along with Webster, Bismarck, and Boleslaw, hoped the convention will nominate Roosevelt, but never happened. Theodore Roosevelt and his supporters, including McClellan, Webster, Bismarck, and Boleslaw, stormed out of the convention in anger, and they formed their own party called the Progressive Party, nicknamed the Bull Moose Party. After the defeat of the Republican Party to Wilson and his Democratic Party by a wider margin in the electoral college, anger struck, but unlike Bismarck, who permanently left the Republican Party, McClellan, Webster, and Boleslaw forgave the Republican Party for the 1912 elections, but Boleslaw would also permanently leave the GOP after McClellan died in 1957. Woodrow Wilson's Presidency Like any Republican, McClellan does have a tribalistic view against Wilson but supported Wilson when necessary. McClellan opposed some of Wilson's policies. When World War I broke out in 1914, McClellan hoped Wilson would keep out the United States from European Affairs, during the 1916 elections, Wilson promised he would keep America out of war. Wilson used a slogan called "He kept us out of war". Bismarck actually endorsed Wilson for reelection. McClellan endorsed Charles E. Hughes the Republican nominee. Unfortunately for McClellan, Wilson won again but this time by a closer margin than 1912. McClellan wished Theodore Roosevelt refused to run again because he feared he would throw 1916 into the Democrats' favor again if he had run again. American Involvement into World War I As a result of a secret deal between Germany and Mexico, the United States entered the war while Russia left the war as a result of a Communist Rebellion. Garfield Lucas Webster was Prime Minister of that time, opposed the decision by President Wilson to get America involved. America helped Europe win the war over Germany despite Russia under revolution. Garfield Webster's Downfall and Nomination Garfield Webster got struck by the Spanish Flu of 1918, thereby not able to take a second term as originally planned. Webster was also tarnished by his handling of World War I. Webster wanted to keep McClellan safe from his influenza, so Webster canceled a request to attend the swearing in of McClellan after McClellan was successfully elected by the Chawopolis Palace. He was officially elected Prime Minister in the 1920 Chawosaurian Prime Ministerial election at the starting of the 4th Chawopolis Palace on January 1, 1920. Premiership (1920-1929) at Adare Manor in Ireland (Chawosaurian Tradition). ]] On January 1, 1920, Theodore Alois McClellan was sworn in as Prime Minister by Emperor Santiago at Adare Manor in Adare, Ireland. Garfield Webster was deadly sick, thereby unable to see the swearing-in of his new successor. In the beginning days of the McClellan premiership, McClellan focused much more on foreign affairs, and the 1920 elections in the United States. McClellan, a Republican, supported his party for the elections. Russian Civil War (see: Chawosauria in the Russian Civil War) McClellan focused more on the Russian Civil War. McClellan's deepest fear was a Bolshevik victory, and he had no idea on how to handle the war. McClellan told Jonathan Déaglán MacAlasdair that he wished Garfield Lucas Webster was still Prime Minister because Webster would know how to handle this Russian War. McClellan send military aide to Chawosaurians in Russia who were fighting in the White Army, and for three years, from 1920 to 1923, fighting continued in Russia until the Soviet Union was officially established in 1922, and the last of the White movement surrendered on June 16, 1923, in the Pacific Coast of Russia. This was a huge defeat for McClellan and he feared it might hurt him in the 1925 legislative elections. The fall of Russia made McClellan deeply unpopular among Chawosaurians and McClellan's image was badly damaged. McClellan was sending Chawosaurian forces to fight Chawosaurians in Russia who were supporting the Bolsheviks, this was widely opposed by the Chawosaurian public who feared this is a military intervention into the Russian Civil War, and undermined Garfield Webster's due process and free speech policy in favor of the Chawosaurians' right to support the Bolsheviks, including to the Chawosaurians who live in Russia supporting the Bolsheviks. 1920 election in the United States In the 1920 elections in the United States, President Woodrow Wilson and his Democratic Party were facing heat over their attempt to bring America to the international stage, only Franklin D. Roosevelt, another Democratic President, would have significant luck than Wilson on this goal. McClellan endorsed Hiram Johnson for the Presidency, but Warren G. Harding squeaked the 1920 Republican National Convention, based on what happened in 1912, McClellan was unwilling to endorse a third party. In the general election, McClellan hearing the results from Adare Manor, the Republicans gained the Presidency in a landslide victory and the Republicans retained and expanded their Congressional majorities in both chambers in Washington. The Democrats only won the laboring Solid South. McClellan attended the Inauguration of Warren G. Harding on March 4, 1921. Woodrow Wilson would pass away three years from 1921. McClellan supported the Harding administration but was angry over the Teapot Dome Scandal. Roaring 20s in America but Fascism in Europe While the United States has more advances during the 20s, although Prohibition backfired on the Prohibitionists, Europe was still shattered by World War I. In Germany, the Nazi Party was established, but not in power yet. McClellan opposed Prohibition, and he feared the rise of the Nazi Party. McClellan was secretly involved in bootlegging, hanging out in bootlegging bars, and deeply feared being exposed in scandal. Theodore McClellan watched European politics, in the 1925 German election, Paul von Hindenburg got elected. While Hitler's party never ran in any elections during the '20s, Theodore McClellan's concerns over the rise of Fascism was constant. Also in the 20s, Benito Mussolini in Italy was rising to power as well, and McClellan feared fascism and corporate control that was going on in Italy under Mussolini's control. Theodore McClellan established investigations to purge Chawosaurians of fascist-connections, as well as Nazi Party connections, these were controversial moves of McClellan, and he even feared Chawosaurian Jews could have ties to the fascist parties in Europe, he labeled them as a national security threat, but that was struck down by the courts in Chawosauria because of a lack of due process for the Jews. Theodore McClellan wrote an op-ed suggesting the Chawopolis Palace should pass laws against fascism, but that was rejected by the Palace. 1925 Legislative Elections Theodore McClellan's UK Liberal Party allies gained their first majority in Chawosaurian History, winning 415 seats from their prior results. Winning 84% of the popular vote. By flipping the Palace, he became the first Prime Minister since Wilson to win a majority in the Palace, while winning the popular vote. McClellan's new liberal wave victory was a huge victory for the Emperor. Theodore McClellan's opposition government rose to supermajority government, and MacCarthy lost 85 seats, and the other parties have lost their seats. Policy on Chawosaurian Jews McClellan ignored the issues and the social struggle of Chawosaurian Jews. McClellan came from the city of Boston, a city with the largest Jewish population. McClellan attempted to label the Jews as a national security threat because he feared they might have ties to Benito Mussolini and his Fascist Party, this move to label Jews as a national security threat was overturned in the courts because of a lack of due process for the Jews. McClellan repeatedly ignored Jewish issues and refused to address them. McClellan awarded those Chawosaurian soldiers who were Jewish equal awards as non-Jewish soldiers, with medals of honor and more awards. Some of McClellan's cabinet members were Jewish, and McClellan had friends who were Jewish since childhood. Great Depression In the United States, the stock market crashed in October of 1929. The Great Depression began as a worldwide depression. In American politics, Republican President Herbert Hoover struggled to handle the depression, and with a Republican congress and presidency in the bag, McClellan feared the same backlash his party would get if he accepts a second term. In a radio announcement, McClellan announced he will step down by December 31, 1929, for a new Prime Minister to take over by January 1, 1930. McClellan controversially blamed the South for the depression, stating the people of the South were too lazy to work. Departure from Power was chosen by the Emperor to succeed McClellan.]] On November 18, 1929, the Emperor chose Jonathan Davgon Bismarck X, a Minnesota progressive who was formerly a Republican until the 1912 U.S. Presidential Election to succeed McClellan. McClellan, joined by Garfield Lucas Webster and surprisingly Malcolm Lyons MacKenzie Wilson, supported Bismarck's nomination, and with the U.K. Liberal Party now control the Chawopolis Palace. McClellan feared his party would do poorly in the 1930 U.S. midterm elections, and decided not to attend the swearing in of Bismarck at Adare Manor. but he attended anyway by Emperor's orders. On November 30, 1929, Bismarck was elected by the Palace by a smooth margin, 418 - 182. Bismarck defeated MacCarthy by a landslide. Jedediah Azariah Danilovich didn't participate in the election, he voted for Bismarck. On December 31, 1929, as the last Republican in Chawosaurian History, McClellan finally departed from the Premier's office with a negative popularity because of the fact that he was a Republican whose party was failing to deal with the Great Depression in the United States. Since McClellan's departure, no Republican has ever taken over the Premier's office again. Retirement (1930-1957) Theodore McClellan retired in 1930 and lived in Essex County, Massachusetts, after leaving the Premier's office. He attended the birth of his granddaughter, Eleanora McClellan, and by the end of the 1930 elections, where a Democratic Party wave hit the United States, McClellan lived an entirely quiet life by 1931. By 1941, a decade later, the United States entered World War II and McClellan spoke out for the war against Japan and announced his support for Franklin D. Roosevelt. McClellan moved to Alaska and bought a cabin there to be with his old friend, Garfield Webster after World War II ended. In 1955, McClellan suffered the immense pain from the death of Garfield Webster and spent his final two years on earth mourning for Webster. McClellan's heartbreak caused him to develop Cardiovascular Disease and became vulnerable to death. McClellan was grateful for his incoming death, this would mean spending eternity with Webster, McClellan thought of suicide to spend eternity with Webster, but was convinced by his son Nicholas to not do so. McClellan refused to leave his vacation home in Alaska because it is where Webster died, and McClellan becoming more desperate to see Webster again, he attempted to use an ouija board, but was stopped by Nicholas before he even started playing, he protested with his son Nicholas to have access to ghost hunters and any form to ghost communication to speak with Webster, but Nicholas offered to take McClellan to view Webster's grave, but McClellan never liked seeing Webster deceased. and McClellan, for the whole year of 1956, during the aftermath of Webster's death, McClellan laid in bed with a progressing cardiovascular disease that caused him too much pain. In 1957, McClellan became depressed still over Webster's death although it had been two years. In 1957, McClellan had a visit from his granddaughter, Theodosia McClellan, and another granddaughter, Eleanora McClellan, much of McClellan's grandchildren would go on to visit McClellan to cheer him up, Christian Delano McClellan, 16-years-old in 1957, gave McClellan hawk claws, and another grandson, who McClellan never liked, Zachery Brinton "Zack" McClellan, gave McClellan a ring. Death and Funeral McClellan's health got worse, the 97-year-old McClellan stayed in bed until his health was badly declining by October 20, 1957, and still going through depression over Webster's death almost two years ago. On October 21, 1957, McClellan submitted his will to his family, Nicholas McClellan will have all his father's items, from his Alaskan vacation cabin, where McClellan will die in, to all properties back in Salem. McClellan's breathing had been slowing down at the evening, and McClellan didn't want to go to the hospital, he wanted to lay on Webster's deathbed, a bed that still has a crucifix on the bed. McClellan is placed on the deathbed and started holding the crucifix, not the crucifix owned by Webster, it is said that crucifix is laying with Webster. On October 23, 1957, in a peaceful autumn day, McClellan said his final goodbyes to his family, to his son Nicholas, to his grandchildren. On October 25, 1957, McClellan asked to be alone in Webster's death-room, laying on the bed where Webster died, and finally, in the evening, Nicholas McClellan walked in to his father's bed and talked with him. McClellan was happier than Nicholas expected to see him, because McClellan didn't want to die alone. McClellan fell asleep at 11:36 PM, October 25, 1957, and Nicholas stayed with his father. On 2:07 AM, October 26, 1957, McClellan was no longer breathing, Nicholas stayed with his deceased father until 7:41 AM, when the family checked on McClellan, realized he was gone. On November 1, 1957, McClellan was buried with Garfield Webster at Saxe-Coburg and Gotha Cemetery. The McClellans spent Thanksgiving in Salem, where Nicholas now has ownership over McClellan's Victorian mansion where Nicholas grew up, and the Alaskan vacation home turned into a memorial for both Garfield Webster and Theodore McClellan because of the two men died there two years apart. For McClellan's widow, Samantha Wellington, McClellan left instructions for her to live with Nicholas in their Victorian mansion that her and McClellan build together as a couple, and McClellan left instructions for Nicholas to claim the family wealth for good use. Legacy Theodore McClellan's legacy was written by 1958 and published by 1959. In 1965, McClellan was seen generally as just a Prime Minister. McClellan failed to stop the Russian Civil War, and entirely the Red Scare. McClellan brought in one of the largest realigning elections in Chawosauria in the 1925 midterm elections, a realignment that was reversed by Timothy Max Roosevelt and his Communist Party in the 1945 midterm elections. For the LGBT Community, Theodore McClellan could become one of the greatest fictional character icons for the LGBT Community, although it's not entirely evident that McClellan was either gay or bisexual, but his relationship with Garfield Webster is what brought these rumors to life, McClellan was born in the mid-19th century, a time when homosexuality was a taboo in these days in America and Britain, this should explain why McClellan's sexual orientation is not nor can be known. See also * Garfield Lucas Webster - predecessor. * Jonathan Davgon Bismarck X - successor. Category:Chawosaurian Character (Fictional) Category:Prime Minister of the Empire of Chawosauria Category:McClellan Family